


Eren. What the Fuck.

by xypeilo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, geek squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean calls the Geek Squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren. What the Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I was walking by Best Buy the other day and saw the Geek Squad vans and thought of a funny scenario. 
> 
> -
> 
> I've no idea how the Geek Squad works, nor do I know anything about computers. I'm just guessing at this point, so bear with me. Everything is a bit vague in that area lol

"Eren. What the fuck." It wasn't a question. Jean turned on his computer, but it wouldn't boot. "Eren. What. The fuck."

"Whaaaaat?" Eren laid on the couch in a draw-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls position while watching a rerun episode of his favorite K-drama. Jean was behind him, facing the opposite direction and smacking his computer tower a few times (as if it would do anything).

"I swear to fucking christ, if this doesn't boot--I'm gonna do your mom a favor and fucking choke the living shit out of you."

"Bruh, chill. It's an old piece of crap, give it time."

Jean turned his chair to look at the back of Eren's head. He was either too focused on his show or avoiding Jean. "I gave it fifteen minutes, Jaeger. What the fuck were you doing with my computer before I came home?"

"I didn't do anything with it today, yo. I've been here on this couch like a bum."

"Today."

"What?"

"You didn't do anything, _today_ , with my computer."

"Why are you repeating what I said?"

"What have you done the day you used it, _Eren_?"

Eren didn't respond.

" **Eren**."

"I uh…"

"Yes?"

"Look, I'm a lonely guy. And lonely guys gotta--"

"YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING PORN."

"How the fuck can I wank properly without some good quality--"

"EREN _FUCKING_ JAEGAR."

After an hour straight of chasing Eren all over the apartment, Jean finally called the Geek Squad. They scheduled to come over in a couple of days, and Jean couldn't wait due to an essay that had to be done the day after the tech nerds showed up.

"I can't believe this. My grade is gonna drop if I don't finish this assignment. My professor is a huge dick." Jean paced the living room back and forth, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

"Oh you'll be fiiiiine."

"Can it, Jaeger. You're paying for this repair." Eren raised his hands against Jean's accusing finger, almost jabbing his chest.

"I already said I was sorry!"

The doorbell rang and Jean wasted no time getting to the door. The moment he opened it, he was completely blown away by the sight of the tech support. He was a few inches taller, tanner, a tad bit broader and muscular--topped with a shit ton of freckles.

"Good morning!" the tech beamed. "I'm Marco, I'm part of the Geek Squad. You scheduled an appointment about your computer?"

Jean just stood there, either blinded by the light or the sight of Marco.

"Er, sir?"

"Oh! Yes, hi. I'm Jean. Uh--come in, please."

Marco picked up a tool bag with his clipboard tucked under the other arm and walked in. Eren was nowhere to be found (probably locked in his room). Jean led him to the living room where the computer was.

Marco looked at his clipboard and flipped through a few pages. "Sooo, from what I have here--everything turns on but that's it? It's just loading the entire time?"

"Y-Yeah." Jean flinched from nearly drooling at the sight of Marco's chiseled biceps. The button up he wore was just _almost_ too form fitting. Jean was afraid if he flexed, the shirt would either tear or lose a few buttons.  

Marco flipped through a few more pages on his clipboard and shrugged his shoulders. "Hm. Simple enough. I'm gonna go ahead and try a few things."

"Sure thing. Uhm...would you like some coffee or...?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you." Marco turned on the computer and then the monitor. He waited a few seconds with his arms crossed. "Do you have any idea how this may have happened?"

Jean froze. "I-I do."

Marco grinned. "Is it what I think it is?"

Jean felt his face get hot. "N-No it's not me. My roommate--"

Marco broke out into laughter. God, it was a such a cute laugh. "Hey, I don't judge."

"No, no. Jean's right. It was me." Thank God. Thank baby Jesus. Thank Buddha. Thank Allah. Eren finally walked out of his room with a sheepish grin. Marco raised his eyebrows in surprise. _He really believed it was me!_ Jean felt himself get hot with embarrassment. _Oh come on!_

Marco laughed again. "Well then, you're both lucky that this is an easy fix."

-

After half an hour, the computer was up and running. Jean lost all his files, but it wasn't a big deal. He was just happy that he could finally start his homework.

"So, please be careful next time with the sites you visit. We'll talk about the charge later." Marco smiled at both Jean and Eren as he tucked his clipboard back under his arm and picked up his tool bag.

"Thank you so much for your help, Marco." Jean shook his very large and strong hand. God, his grip was nice. Jean can imagine himself under this freckled geek who presented himself as a gentle being--but in bed he's dominating; rough, possessive, _frightening_. A whole new level of sexy. Oh god. He can imagine Marco gripping his hips,  digging his nails in enough to leave crescent shaped marks, and tugging him closer against his slick, luscious c--

"Jean?" Marco waved his hand in front of his face, make the dirty blonde (no pun intended) flinch and turn red again.

"I-I'm sorry?"

Marco did that cute laugh again. "I said It was nice meeting you."

Jean gave Marco a final handshake. "Y-Yes, it was a pleasure to please you--meet! It was a pleasure to meet you! I'm sorry. I-I'm sleep deprived. Uhm--you sure you don't want any water or anything before you go?"

Marco chuckled and took out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and gave it to Jean. Jean glanced at and saw a phone number scribbled on there. "How about you let me take you out to dinner?"

Jean got stiff as he looked at the phone number and then back at Marco repeatedly. He felt his entire body heat up. The brunette laughed again. "I figured you wouldn't speak up unless you let your buddy here make the same mistake again as an excuse to see me."

Jean didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to say--how does one respond to something like this? He wasn't expecting the tech nerd to make a move--it completely threw him off. Just when he thought Marco was completely oblivious, he was actually ten steps ahead. Marco bit his lip momentarily as if contemplating something and then quickly pecked Jean on the cheek before walking out.

"Call me." He winked at Jean and was gone.

Jean stood there frozen long after he left. He glanced at the paper with the numbers scrawled on there beautifully and smiled crookedly to himself. He almost wanted to thank Eren for breaking his computer. Eren stood there along side of Jean, trying to figure out how this all added up. 

"Well, I guess you could say that there are always good things in--"

"Oh you're not off the hook. You still have to pay for the repair." 

"Oh for Christ's sake, I just accidentally got you a boyfriend!"


End file.
